Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water output method and apparatus, and in particular to a water output control method and water output apparatus for implementing the same.
The Prior Arts
Due to the deteriorating quality of water supply caused by environment pollution, people are paying special attention to improve the quality of drinking water to protect their health. To achieve this purpose, water purifiers are installed in offices and households to filter and purify water. Presently, the water output apparatuses for faucet water (including room temperature water and hot water heated by a heater), and for purified water must be installed separately. As such, its installation cost is high, while its application and operation is rather inconvenient.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of water output device and method are not quite satisfactory, and they leave much room for improvement.